


The Gatsby I Use to Know

by frivilousthoughts



Category: The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: F/M, after the ending - Freeform, enjoy :), well reallythe funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frivilousthoughts/pseuds/frivilousthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Gatsby funeral an unexpected guest arrives to shed some light on Gatsby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gatsby I Use to Know

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my first writing :)

As the car pulled up, Y/N was quite surprised at the stillness. She had read in the papers that this was the epicenter to the Roaring Twenties. Where were the people? Why weren't they mourning the one who had brought them happiness? Y/N scoffed; to them Gatsby was never really a person. He was a thing who provided pleasure.  
"Miss. L/N?" the driver politely interjected your thoughts. "Do you wish for me to continue to keep driving?"  
"No," you answer stepping outside the car. You strolled over to the huge doors. All the windows were covered with drapes. You swallowed, then knocked with fake assurance. It took exactly four minutes until a butler appeared at the door.  
"Can I help you?"  
You smile, "Why yes...I'm here to visit Mr. Gatsby one last time." He nods then moves out of your way. You move through the grand hallway eyeing all of its tragic splendor. Tropical plants drooped, unattended and you could see the dirt was dryer than sand. Streamers were hastily torn from the ceiling, while remains of popped balloons scattered the floor. You sigh and finally enter the room where Gatsby laid.  
His casket was open and his body was placed in with such care. On his face, his lips were pulled into a slight smile. How appropriate.  
"Jay..." You breath touching his face. His eyes stay closed in that eternal slumber. You place your lips on his forehead feeling the iciness of death. It chills you to the bone.  
"Who are you?" a voice interrupts. You turn. Behind you is a gangly young man whose had way too much to drink.  
"I'm Y/N. And you sir?"  
He struggles to straighten himself up, "I am Nick Caraway. Gatsby's friend."  
Unintentially you laugh, "Gatsby's friend? Jay had no friends; only business partners."  
He clutched his fists, glaring at you. "You're wrong. Besides you're a nobody. Gatsby never mentioned you."  
At this point you know you have him, but why treat a "friend of Gatsby" like this? Did you find it pleasurable? Or were you just lashing out? I guess to you it didn't really matter. "Of course he didn't mention me...I'm his mistress."  
Nick's mouth opened wide, "No-no he loved Daisy."  
"Yes he did, but on his way to her he met me. When you crawl to the darkest parts of the Earth you don't go alone. Did you know exactly how he earned most of his riches?" You hastily spat out. You hated Daisy. She never deserved his love. You thought you could have changed him, make him love you more.  
"Well he was in the shady business..."  
You nodded, "More than you know.".  
He shifted his stance, watching me carefully, "If you are his bad side why are here? Shouldn't you be with the rest and not even care?".  
"Silly Mr. Caraway, I love him more than he loved me. I came to see his face one last time. Your presence was something I didn't expect." You answer honestly. Something about this man made you want to tell him everything. Why?  
He cleared his throat, "So did he ever kill anyone?"  
"Once."  
Nick moved towards Jay, studying him. "So the rumors were true than. Gatsby was a murderer."  
Your E/C eyes narrowed, "He was NOT a murderer. Just a very lucky man in a very unlucky situation. We were hiding out and a man caught us..." Your mind wanders as your voice fades. That night was so frightful. With very little on you, you had both stumbled in an abandoned warehouse. You went out to use the restroom when that man had grabbed you. "Hello girlie, " the man whispered in you ear as he pressed a gun to your side. "Now whatcha doing here." You gasped at this unexpected visitor. He slides the gun upto under your neck as he chuckles.  
"Excuse me but would you kindly let go of my friend?" Gatsby emerged wielding a shot gun aimed straight at the man's face.  
"Interesting..." the man muttered, "Seems we're in a predicament. You see if you shoot me, I'll shoot her. So maybe its best if you just do what I say."  
Jay did not lower his gun, but he said, "What do you want?"  
The man grinned pulling me closer, "I want everything you carry. Guns, money, clothes, etc. You give me that and the girl lives."  
"How do I know you won't just kill us both?"  
"You don't, but I think you should just gamble on that this time." his grip across your stomach tightened.  
"Gamble you say?" Gatsby smirked, "Don't you know the house always wins." With that he shot the man's hand and he instantly released the gun and you. As you rushed towards Gatsby, another shot rang out. The strange man was dead. Gatsby dropped his gun and wrapped his arms around you. "Are you ok, Y/N?"  
You meekly nod before pressing your lips against his.  
"How did you know he wouldn't shoot me?" you ask suddenly.  
A small smile creeps onto his face, "Honestly, I wasn't really sure."  
"Excuse me?" once again Nick breaks you from your thoughts.  
"He-he wasn't a murderer Mr. Carraway." You faintly smile, "He was a protector."  
Nick shrugs, "So then why did you say he was bad?"  
You frown your eyebrows furrow together, "I never said that...he just didn't always do the moral thing."  
"Like?"  
You sigh, "Do you really want to know? It might change how you view him. Jay wasn't a war hero like you think."  
Nick motioned for you to sit onto a couch adjacent to the casket. Once you were seated he followed suit.  
"Ok," You begin,"Mr. Gatsby sold many illegal things. Booze, drugs, the whole nine yards. It was the quickest way to make money. The business made him cold, he became very rigid." You think of the arguments the two of you shared about he's demeanor. His swagger faltered and he became a real gangster.  
"He rigged things, ran illegal betting rooms...he was so good at being so bad he kept at it even after he moved to New York. Yes he put on a façade for you. Jay had one thing on his heart and that was to impress a little rich girl." You stopped. At the beginning of Jay's journey, his thoughts were solely on the money. Get money, have money, take money. But as he reached each goal he cared less and less for you.  
"Gatsby rid himself of most of us. The people who really wanted to help him. Sure we wanted the riches, but we wanted class too. In the end that's not want Jay wanted. You know he was obsessed with her. Every night he would whisper her name; Daisy. As I lied next to him, he would purr her name. He created a godly complex for her, made her his religion. When the other realized his insanity, they left. They thought they no longer need him that they could do it all on their own. Jay cut ties for that dumb woman. He forgot us."  
Nick was a red shade, "Daisy was my cousin...I helped them reunited."  
You gazed at him struck with fear, "How did they're meeting go?"  
"They uh started back where they left off. Madly in love, fighting for each other." he replied watching you carefully.  
You nodded, slightly heartbroken, "So he was happy?"  
"Very."  
His word hung in the air for awhile. your mind envisioned them together. Jay smiling, worshiping her. "Nick where is she? Shouldn't she be here?"  
He swallowed, "She's the reason he's dead." Nick carefully explained what had happened while you kept your anger to a minimum. Besides what could you do? Jay was already dead.  
"I guess she isn't as great as he made her sound. Just another rich bitch." You said looking over at Gatsby. "The last time I talked with him we argued so horribly and it was over her. I wonder if in his last moments he thought of me or Daisy?"  
The last day you saw Gatsby alive, you told him your mind about moving to New York. You can still hear the yelling.  
"...I have waited so long for this why are you trying to stop me?!!" he screamed at you.  
"You don't know this girl! You met her once! Did you know she's married and has a child? She obviously does not care for you as much as you think!" You retorted. "Why can't you just forget about her and stay here?"  
He glared at you, "Daisy loves me and only me! She was forced to marry that man I know it! Besides you are not my mother and I don't need to listen to you!"  
"She's just going to break your heart Jay! She. does. not. love. you. It's so clear, if she loved you why hadn't she tried to find you?" you counter with reason.  
He continued yelling, " You know nothing Y/N!!! Daisy and I were meant to be! I was poor at the point we met, but everything is different now!"  
You frowned, "You know you're wrong! This is all wrong!"  
"You're acting like this because you're jealous of her. You wish I loved you like I love her."  
Ouch. "You love us both, but I am real. You're thoughts on her aren't the real Daisy." You explain, toning down.  
"Yeah bull shit! I would be ok with never seeing you again. You're just a quiff who was lucky enough to meet me! You're like the rest of them." He growled.  
You glare at him, "If that's all I've ever meant to you then fine. But you know I'm right Jay Gatsby." He said nothing so you continued, "Don't expect me ever again." With that you left. You sped far away never to see his face again. Never to see him smile at the sunset. Never to feel his fingers as they traced your body. Never to feel his lips connect with yours. Never hear his voice call you name.  
"I'm sorry, " Nick rubbed your shoulder. You hadn't realized you were crying. Now you felt his rejection and its sting. Why couldn't you have swallowed your pride and followed him to New York? He died knowing you hated him, but you loved Jay more than he loved Daisy. You loved him enough to let him pursue another woman and still treat him as your own. You loved Jay Gatsby.  
You wiped your nose and cleared your throat. "I guess I came to apologize." You stood and walked over to Gatsby one last time. You stroked his hair and smiled. "I am so sorry and I hope you can forgive me...save me a seat in hell ok? We'll give them a good run for their money." A choked laugh escaped your lips; Jay always talked about beating the devil in a hand of poker. Without looking back at Nick you left. He said something to you, but you didn't catch it and kept going. You drove home and went back to want you did best.  
You created a world where Jay was still alive just away on a trip. Some days it made you feel less lonely and forget about the fallout. At night you swore you could hear him sleeping beside you. You became richer each day, unaware of the upcoming depression. It hit you hard, but in all reality did it not just take you back to where you started? A homeless beggar looking for a second chance?  
Years past and your legacy as well as Gatsby's was forgotten. The only document that remained about you was locked it a chest of Gatsby's. It was auctioned off to the next rich guy who found an old letter inside. It read:  
Dear Y/N,  
I miss you everyday. Each time I host a party a part of me wishes you'd show up. It been two years and Daisy hasn't even shown her face. I'm starting to think you were right. I'm sorry I said those things to you and know I never meant them. I love you Y/N. You stood by me for so long, longer than I'd ever expected. I wonder some days how you doing and if you've moved on. I never understood why you cared for me so much. I was a lost cause. I miss you laughter, your hope. Some nights I dream you're here and waking up kills me. I just need you right now so bad. If you come I'll put Daisy aside and marry you. Yes I just proposed through a letter. Will you still have me? Do you still love me Y/N? I can't believe how long I've gone without you. You are so beautiful and passionate. I love you Y/N.  
Forever yours,  
Jay Gatsby  
The man read the letter, unaware of its power. Instead of trying to find you or any information on this 'Jay Gatsby.' he promptly took the letter and burned it. Wasn't just a silly love letter?

**Author's Note:**

> wow what a story. sorry if it was kinda tragic but it seemed to fit well. if you guys want I can make more and have it be the adventures of Gatsby and the reader. This was such a joy to write.


End file.
